It is well known that amusement devices such as puzzles provide entertainment while cultivating patience and skill, as well as challenging the mind and memory of the user in trying to find a predetermined solution.
The invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved construction of a puzzle of the put-together and take-apart type.
The invention further relates to a puzzle which is compact and simple in construction, but which provides real challenge to the user. The invention is easily comprehended by children and adults alike, and the method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.